Genius
by TessaStarDean
Summary: No timeline. Chloe gets drunk and shows up at Jack's to complain. The prompt was Genius. Short and fluffy Chlack.


Jack groaned and rolled over as the pounding continued. Even without opening his eyes, he knew that it was late, and he was desperately hoping that whoever it would just go away. His body needed sleep so badly, and it screamed in protest when his brain suggested that he answer the door.

Finally, he forced his eyes open and pushed himself off of the bed. Stumbling slightly in the darkness, he found his way down the stairs and across the living room, stubbing his toe on an end table and cursing loudly. By the time he got to the front door, he was in a foul temper and ready to yell at whoever had woken him.

The words died on his lips, however, when he opened the door and found himself staring at Chloe O'Brian. She was dressed in a skirt and high heels, the top she was wearing held up by a thin string that was tied behind her neck. Her dark hair was pinned up, with tendrils snaking down and whispering against her skin. But even as Jack's mouth opened at how she looked, he noticed that she was leaning slightly to the left and that were face was red and puffy from crying.

"Chloe?"

"I really hate being a genius," she wailed.

He couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips. She just looked so sad and so pitiful that he couldn't help it.

"You're laughing at me," she accused, new tears escaping her eyes.

"No, no," he quickly assured her. "I'm not laughing at you." Reaching out, he took her hand and led her inside. "Come on. Let's sit down."

She nodded, sniffling as she followed him to the couch. When they sat down, Jack noticed that she was shivering slightly. He pulled down the blanket that was laying over the back of the couch and gently draped it over her shoulders. Chloe gave him a small smile in gratitude.

"How much have you had to drink?" he asked quietly.

"Not much," she said defensively. "Although…maybe a little more than I should have."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I hate being smart."

A small smile grew on his face as he wiped the hair out of her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because nobody wants to date a genius."

"That's not true, Chloe."

"It is!" she argued, her voice rising. "I go out for a drink with a guy and he's interested until I open my mouth. When he figures out that I'm smarter than him, he can't find the door fast enough!"

"Chloe –"

"I want to be normal, Jack!" she cried. "I want to be able to go out on a date and not scare a guy off because I'm smart! I just want to be a normal girl!"

"Oh, Chloe," he whispered, reaching up and cupping her face.

"Why?" she asked, her voice quieter, the tears still falling down her cheeks. "Why can't I just be normal, Jack?"

"Because then you wouldn't be you," he said gently.

"I don't want to be me. Nobody likes me."

"I like you," he whispered.

"But you only like me as a genius. Not as a girl. I want to be liked for being a girl."

"Chloe –"

"And I don't expect you to ever like me that way, but it would be nice. Once in awhile, for someone to just like me for me instead of how I can help them or how I can help save the world from terrorists –"

She was cut off as Jack suddenly leaned in and kissed her. Part of Chloe's brain told her that this couldn't possibly be happening, that she was drunk and imagining things. But her body simply told her brain to shut up. Reaching up, she slid her hands into his short hair, pulling his head closer as she sighed into his mouth. Jack took that opportunity to slide his tongue inside, causing her to moan as she pulled her body closer to his. Their kisses grew deeper and more passionate, hands moving everywhere as they sank farther into oblivion.

Jack pulled back suddenly, looking at Chloe closely.

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

"I was tipsy," she admitted. "But I'm suddenly very very sober." She frowned. "Does this mean you like me? As a girl?"

He laughed. "Yes, Chloe. I like you as a girl."

"Really?"

"Really. In fact, I was planning on taking you upstairs and showing you just how much I like you. But I don't want you to be drunk, Chloe. I don't want you to wake up and regret –"

This time it was Jack who was cut off by the pressure of Chloe's lips. She kissed him firmly and hungrily, eliciting a deep groan from the back of his throat. When she pulled back, she rested her forehead against his.

"I'm not going to regret this, Jack. I couldn't."

Smiling at her, he stood up then, reaching down a hand to help her up as well. When she rose to her feet, she leaned against him lightly.

"You might have to help me up the stairs, though," she admitted.

"Not a problem," he whispered.

Chloe let out a surprised squeak as Jack suddenly bent down and lifted her up. Her arms automatically went around his neck, and she brought her lips down to his neck, kissing his skin.

"Chloe?"

"Mmm?"

"I love that you're a genius."

"It doesn't scare you that I'm smarter than you?"

His grin broadened.

"It's kind of a turn on, actually."

"Upstairs. Now."

Chuckling, he headed toward the stairs.

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
